


the price we pay when it comes to love

by angstlairde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Closet Make Out Sessions, F/M, Fluff, Just a little for taste, Light Angst, Morning Cuddles, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Teeny bit o angst, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: The moment they met, time stood still, and galaxies collided.Fives and Rabé had been apart much longer than they ever wanted, and the two months had dragged on, feeling more like years than months to Rabé. And maybe it had been - time didn’t run the same on plenty of planets. But for a gala on Coruscant, Padmé called the handmaidens back for extra security. It never occured to Rabé that it was just an excuse to get them back.Fives makes another sweep of the room as he starts to move further into the room, he freezes - only someone who knew him well would catch it - and if it weren’t for his bucket she’d be able to see his eyes locked on hers.





	the price we pay when it comes to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaceratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVA!!!!! I hope you enjoy <333

“We only resort to murder when it’s necessary! Clovis hasn’t actually done anything,” Rabé murmured into her glass, elbowing Eirtaé less than softly. “As much as I agree with you, I don’t think the queen could protect us for killing him without cause.”

Eirtaé rolled her eyes, and took a dainty sip of her drink, and murmured back,

“You make it sound like I’d get caught.”

“Like we’d get caught,” Rabé corrected. “If you were going to kill Clovis, I’m helping.”

“Yes, but neither of you are planning on killing Clovis, right?” Sabé slipped up between them and gave them a smile hidden under a reproving look.

“No,” Rabé said, as Eirtaé said,

“It’s in the works, just in case.”

Rabé giggled and shot a significant look across the Senate forum to were Anakin Skywalker just entered with his padawan.

“I’m sure Anakin wouldn’t mind if we did,” she said slyly, bursting out in giggles again. Eirtaé smiled a little - which was a big deal, if you knew her - and Sabé snorted a very soft laugh, and curled her arms around her sisters’ waists.

“Yes, well, I’m positive Padmé would know who did it, so it’s pointless to plan.”

“Maybe,” Rabé began, but completely forgot what she was saying as a detachment of clones entered the room, with Fives in the midst of them. 500 feet between them, and she hadn’t seen him in two months - or rather, that’s how long Sabé said they’d been apart. It felt more like twenty years.

Fives’ bucket was settled securely on his head, shoulders tight at attention, DC propped on his shoulder, scanning the room for threats. A silent, almost unnoticable nod from Anakin, and a a quick flash of the hands from Rex had the boys relaxing, and spreading out across the perimeter. Echo made hand motions at Fives. Rabé still hadn’t seen his face.

But as Fives makes another sweep of the room as he starts to move further into the room, he freezes - only someone who knew him well would catch it - and if it weren’t for his bucket she’d be able to see his eyes locked on hers.

Sabé nudged her side, drawing Rabé’s attention back.

“Why aren’t you going yet?” She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. Rabé narrowed her eyes at the girls.

“You knew,” she accused, but couldn’t quite find it in herself to be upset they kept it from her. Fives was here and so was she, and that was all that matter.

She looked back up to find Fives, and found him 350 feet and closing. A smile darted across her face, and she started moving, wishing Fives would take off his bucket so she could see his face.

The multitudes of beings didn’t even register as she wove her way through the crowds to get to him. She’d been apart too long to care how quickly she was moving, or if anyone stared to see a handmaiden and an ARC trooper rushing towards each other.

The moment they met, time stood still, and galaxies collided.

Rabé swallowed. Fives’ bucket bobbled up and down. He must have swallowed too. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Then,

“Hi.”

Fives’ voice sounded gruff and distorted, but happy. Rabé giggled.

“Hi.”

“Uh.” His voice crackles through his bucket. “Do you -”

“Wanna get out of here?” Rabé finished, and a laugh filtered through Fives’ helmet.

“Abso _lute_ ly,” he said, knuckles of his gauntlet brushing hers.

Rabé lead him out a service side door, and down a dim hallway, away from the gala, feeling like a teenager again, sneaking around Theed with her girlfriend. It’s a nice feeling, to be carefree again, in the midst of this brutal war.

His fingers were a hairs-breadth away from hers, his presence _just_ behind her at all times. She unlocked the closet with fingers shaky with anticipation, and slipped in, fingers trailing behind her.

Fives slides in behind her, and the door shuts with a click, and the small closet is filled with darkness, and the sound of their breathing. Neither of them said a word as Rabé felt her way up his chest plate to feel the seem of his bucket. A slight hiss slithered thriugh the darkness and she tugged it up and off.

A breath escaped his mouth as the helmet clattered to the floor and fresh air washed over his face. His hand comes up to find her face, fingers brushing gently down her eyelids and nose until his thumb landed on her bottom lip.

Rabé exhaled thriugh her mouth, and heard Fives’ breath hitch.

“I missed you,” Fives breathed, and something inside Rabé cracked. She gripped the seam of his chest plate around his neck with one hand, and wrapped her other hand around the back of his neck, hauling him down so she could reach to press her mouth to his. One of Fives’ arms wrapped tight around her waist and the other hand tangled in her braid.

It’s everything she’d missed, everything she’d dreamed about, and kept her going when she just wanted to stop. Fives went through so much more than she did - he was in the 501st, the division that practically lead the charges on the front lines - he faced the threat of death every day.

Fives pulled back slightly, and ran his thumb over her lip.

“Stop thinking so much,” he whispered, a smug smirk on his mouth. Rabé huffed, and tugged him closer again.

“Stop talking so much,” she shot back and kissed him again, hungry for the taste of his mouth. Rabé exhaled frustratedly when her hands encountered his armor and wished it was off.

“What are you doing tonight?” She asked, desperately hoping he was free, but if he wasn’t… well, she’d just have to make do with the time they had.

“I’m free,” he said, sounding hopeful. “You?”

“The same,” and kissed him again, because even if they did have tonight, she wasn’t going to waste any of their time together.

“Where’d you wanna go?” He asked, raking his hands down her back and holding her close. Rabé pulled back and tilted her head back so she could see his face in the dimness. She raised her eyebrows.

“I am not having sex with you in the barracks,” she said pointedly. “Last time did not go well.”

Fives couldn’t resist a laugh, but even as he did, a thrill shot through him at her talking so openly. Then again, she was in no way as innocenf as she looked. It made him laugh whenever she cracked a dirty joke in front of some clones who didn’t kniw her that well, and thiught she was an innocent little girl. It also made him laugh when she took on three of them at once and had them on their backs in thirteen seconds flat.

“Well, I mean, to be fair, neither of us were supposed to be there,” he pointed out, still grinning, and Rabé rolled her eyes as she kissed him again.

“Well. Either way, we can go to my apartment.”

Fives stopped moving, suddenly, and cocked his head, like a thought just occured to him.

“Wait - we can’t go yet, or rather, I can’t. I’m not officially on leave yet,” he explained apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Disappointing as it was, Rabé understood. She wasn’t actually free yet, either. She lifted a shoulder.

“Well, I’m offically off for the night at seven. Just come whenever you can?”

Fives nodded once, and kissed her again, briefly.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

With one last kiss, he tugged his helmet back on and slipped out into the hallway.

* * *

 

The first thing Rabé registered as she woke was the warmth of Fives’ body tangled with hers. She inhaled slowly, more asleep than awake and shifted closer, pressing her nose into his sternum. Her fingers flexed subconsciously, and, waking more as the rising sun slipped through her curtains, slid across his chest to find his hand curled at his side. She wiggled her toes and smiled.

It was too uncommon to wake leisurely, curled up with the man she loved. It was good for them both, to sleep - she giggled a little at the word, and its different connotations - for as long as they wanted, or rather, needed.

Rabé cracked her eyes open, squinting into the streaks of sunlight, and shifted slightly, trying to stay in the warm spot she and Fives had made in the sheets. She traced the lines of Fives’ hand, and listened to his breathing hitch as he began to wake. The muscles in his legs flexed and the arm tucked around Rabé moved and his hand went to pet at her scalp.

“Mm, morning, Sunspot,” he mumbled, turning his face to nudge his nose into her hair. Rabé giggled softly, and tilted her head back to press a sleepy kiss to his mouth.

“Morning, Fives. Sleep well?” She asked with a cheeky smile. Fives grinned, and trangled his fingers with hers.

“Yeah, I did, actually,” he replied, and traced the curve of her spin with his other hand. Rabé shivered, and tilted her head back for another kiss. “You?”

Rabé smiled slyly, and slung a leg over his hips, propping herself up on her hands, framing Fives’ head on the pillow. Before she could reply, however, there was a tap on the door, and Sabé stood in the half open door.

“I’m sorry,” she began, “but we have to leave, Rabé. There’s a… situation on Nal Hutta.”

Rabé swallowed, and looked back at Fives, who’s blissful expression had quickly soured. He nodded once, absent-mindedly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She looked back at her sister.

“When are we going?”

“Twenty minutes. Bay 37.”

“Give me twenty-three. I’ll be there.”

With a nod, the captain of the handmaidens left, and with her went Fives and Rabé’s peace.

Rabé turned her attention back to Fives, and couldn’t keep from frowning. Fives’ hand came up, smoothing the crease between her eyebrows.

“I have to go,” she said, faltering. She didn’t want to go - she didn’t want to leave him. Fives nodded, and swallowed, then nodded again.

“I know. I know.”

Rabé tipped forward, and kissed him, once, twice, more desperate than she’d wished.

“I wish we had more time,” she said, voice breaking, and clutched at him. They hadn’t had enough time. Two months - probably more - apart, and only one night to make thay time up? That wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair of the galaxy to keep them so far apart. It wasn’t fucking fair.

Rabé didn’t give a damn if life wasn’t supposed to be fair, but this was _Fives_. His entire damn life hasn’t been fair. He deserved a real life outside of war, an identity.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Fives said, raking his fingers through her hair so he could see her face. “Nah, come on, don’t cry. Please? Rabé, I don’t wanna mess up this morning, okay?”

Rabé nodded, and leaned down to kiss him again, before kicking the covers off. Fives caught her hand as she stood, and didn’t let go until their arms were stretched out.

She dressed quickly, Fives getting up and handing her her belt, or her knives, or her hair tie as he dressed to see her off.

"D'you have time for breakfast?" He asked softly as she finished braiding the ends of her hair. Rabé conisdered it, then shook her head.

"I'll just eat a ration bar. I'm not that hungry."

Fives nodded, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"A'right. I'll grab your pack."

Rabé nodded in wordless thanks as he slipped out of the room to grab her bag, and probably stash a few extra things. A few minutes later, she dusted off her pants, and left the room. Fives stood leaning against the wall in his civvies, holding her pack in one hand and her jacket in the other.

He held out his hand with her jacket and she accepted it wordlessly, shrugging it on. Fives set her pack on the floor and zipped her jacket up, tugging at its collar, and brushing the tail of her braid over her shoulder.

Unable to resist, Rabé leaned up on her toes to kiss him once last time, hard. When she pulled back, Fives hooked his hand around the back of her neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"Stay safe," he begged. Rabé nodded.

"You, too."

Neither of them said I will, and neither of them promised anything, because they were at war, and neither of them were promised another day.

But for now, they had each other, and they had a new night to help them theoguh the days, until they saw each other again and gave each other new memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Eirtaé and Echo might not lock them in a closet, but we got some closet action askdjak
> 
> Leave a comment at the beep *beeeep* XD


End file.
